


The End

by Blue_Robin



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Other, Robin before Strike, Robin in Uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin
Summary: I keep thinking about the fact that Robin tells Matthew in Lethal White that she'd planned to break up with him before the rape.I've kept rolling it around in my head, wondering how close she got to doing it.I tried not to write this. I tried to ignore it. But it wouldn't let me go.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about the fact that Robin tells Matthew in Lethal White that she'd planned to break up with him before the rape. 
> 
> I've kept rolling it around in my head, wondering how close she got to doing it.
> 
> I tried not to write this. I tried to ignore it. But it wouldn't let me go.

_But I want to live_  
_And not just survive_  
**Love in The Dark - Adele**

“Be careful on the way back. Call me when you get home,” Pippa said as she hugged Robin at the door to her room. “I mean it.” She pulled back to look Robin in the eyes. “And I want to know how things go after you talk to him tonight.”

“I promise,” Robin responded as she smilingly drew an X over her heart with her fingers. “Thanks Pip.”

She and Pippa had gone back to Pippa’s room after the maths study group they’d had that evening in the student pub. They’d had a bit to drink while studying for their final exams and Robin had let slip a comment that her boyfriend Matthew had made during their last phone call.

She’d seen the flash of undiluted anger in Pippa’s eyes at the comment and had tried to laugh it off. “Oh Pip…He didn’t really mean it. He’s just tired of not having sex,” she snorted and winked. “Come to think of it, he’s not the only one.”

But, after the study session had ended and everyone was walking together to their rooms, it had become clear that Pippa hadn’t believed the joke. When they’d reached Pippa’s halls of residence and she’d dragged Robin away from the rest of the group, instead of allowing her to continue with them until reaching her own hall, Robin had resigned herself to the fact that Pippa was not going to let the comment slide.

Pippa had not relented until Robin had finally admitted that she was ready to break up with Matthew. “He isn’t a bad person Pippa. Not really,” she’d reasoned.

“No. I’m sure he’s not. But he’s not the right person for you. You don’t need to be given ultimatums about the blokes here. You’re a lovely and interesting person. You should be able to be friends with whoever you want. And Matthew shouldn’t have a say,” Pippa had flung her hands up in the air in frustration. “I mean…He goes on about that Sarah cow all the time, doesn’t he?”

“Yes…Well…but Sarah’s his friend Tom’s girlfriend. They aren’t interested in each other.”

“OK. And Pavel is my boyfriend and you two aren’t interested in each other, but Matthew sure does seem to have an issue with you being around him all the time…doesn’t he?” Pippa had demanded.

Robin hadn’t answered. Only lowered her eyes to the floor. She hadn’t been able to deny the accusation.

“Exactly,” Pippa had said, not unkindly. “He doesn’t own you Robin. And you shouldn’t be with someone who feels comfortable telling you who you can be friends with. That’s not love, babe,” she’d coaxed gently as she’d drawn a now sniffling Robin into her arms. “That’s control.”

After a brief period of crying Robin had declined Pippa’s offer to let her bunk with her for the evening, “I can’t, really…My history book is in my room and that’s my early class tomorrow. I won’t have time to dash over and get it and get to class on time if I stay.”

Now, with a heart crossed with a promise to her friend, Robin walked alone through campus toward her rooms.

As she walked she rehearsed the conversation she was planning to have with Matthew once she was safely ensconced in her bed for the evening.

“I know it’s been hard on both of us, being apart like this. Maybe it’s best if we just…” she groaned. That wouldn't work. “Ugh…why is this so hard?”

She aimed a frustrated kick at a stick laying across the pavement.

Took a deep breath.

Squared her shoulders.

Lifted her chin.

Started again.

“Matthew, I think we need to break up. Neither of us like being long distance and lately I feel like you don’t trust me. Why don’t we just end this while we can still be friends?”

She turned a corner; her building was just visible a little further ahead.

“No, there’s no one else. Really. But I am friends with some of the guys I’ve met here, and I don’t want to keep feeling like you’re going to be mad at me if I talk about them…” another frustrated groan, “God Robin…you know he’s going to try to wheedle you…Just be firm. Just say you’re finished. It’s over.”

She took a deep breath.

Nodded.

She smiled, relieved, and not paying attention as she passed the darkened stairwell leading to the basement laundry room of her building.

“It’s over.”

 


End file.
